


10 Songs Challenge

by EzzyDean



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 03:39:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3921559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzzyDean/pseuds/EzzyDean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short drabbles of random pairings & characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	10 Songs Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> Pick a character, fandom, pairing, friendship, theme, etc. Put on your music program on shuffle/random and start playing songs. For each song, write something inspired by the song related to the thing you chose earlier. You only have the song length to write. Do 10 songs and post.

1\. TanaTsukki

Still Into You - Paramore

He had thought he was over it.  Done.  It was back in high school after all.  But sometimes he would hear a laugh, see a certain color flash past his eyes and he would be back.  Right back to the blundering high schooler with butterflies in his stomach and lightning crackling through his veins at a mere touch, a simple glance.

They had spent so much time together by the time he had graduated.  Time with family and friends.  Time spent under the stars and in the rain.  Time spent running along the riverbanks and sitting on rooftops.

There had always been something about them, about the two of them together, that had always seemed like it would be forever.  It just worked between them.  The give and take.  The laughter.  The tears.  Even the fights, anger bubbling between them.  It just made sense.

 

2\. Azumane Asahi

Carry On - Fun.

It was good.  He liked himself like this.  Some days he couldn’t believe that he used to be so different.  So timid.  But he was.  And some days, when nothing went right from the moment he woke up, he returned to that mindset.  He shrunk into himself, a brittle shell defending his even brittler heart.

But then he’d remember.  Remember his friends and the faith they had in him.  The trust they gave him.  The support they gave him even when he was crumbling in front of them.  He’d remember he wasn’t alone.  That he had a hundred paths to choose from and any one he chose he would be accompanied by his friends.

He’d remember and pull himself back out, piece by piece, until he was whole again.  His friends were the glue that held him together and because of that he could be brave and keep going.

 

3\. SugaTsukki

Feel So Close (Radio Edit) - Calvin Harris

Kei hated it.  He hated the way that Suga could get under his skin, could see right through him like he was wearing his heart on his sleeve or something.  Suga would look at him and just… _know_.

They’d be sitting on the couch studying and Kei would glance up and Suga’s eyes would meet his and Suga would smile.  That stupid smile that gave Kei butterflies and curled up in his belly and warmed him down to his toes.  Like he was settled in a warm bath, Suga wrapped around him and protecting him from the world.  Not that he needed the protection.  But he had it just the same.

Because there was no stopping Suga once he set his mind to something, once he put his heart and soul into it.  And Kei had it; Kei had his heart and his love and his unwavering support no matter what.

He hated it.

He hated that Suga was so easy to love and, man, he was so, so in love with Suga.

 

4\. Hinata Shouyou

Timber - Pitbull feat. Ke$ha

He closed his eyes to the gym, the crowds of people filing in, his teammates surrounding him.  He let the sounds fill his ears, the steady beat, the rise and fall of the music, the pulsing music in time with his beating heart.

This was it.  This was what they had been working for, what he had been working for, for so long.  This was truly the stage he had been preparing to stand on his whole life - for now anyway.

He could feel the energy rising through his team, his friends, he could feel the excitement overflowing from the crowds.  He could feel the eyes on him.  

He pulled the headphones off and set them on the bench, giving Yachi a smile when she grabbed them and tucked them aside.  Tsuksihima raised an eyebrow and Shouyou grinned at him, sunshine smile nearly blinding them all.  Yamaguchi stepped forward the Kageyama and they all nodded.  It was finally time to play their last game ever of their high school careers.

As long as he lived he’d never forget this feeling coursing through his veins.

 

5\. KuroDai

Just A Fool - Christina Aguilera & Blake Shelton

It was never anything that was supposed to happen.  Sure a few stray thoughts here and there were no big deal.  Maybe a random dream that was hidden far away in the morning light.  It was never supposed to be anything serious.

But here he was, sitting at the bar, staring into the mirror at the guy sitting near the stage.  Staring and wishing he could be the one sitting next to him at the small table, elbows bumping as he leaned in close and whispered something in his ear.  Wishing he could hear that sound that came out when he tilted his head back and laughed, cheeks no doubt flushing in the dim bar lighting.

“I’m such a fool,” he mutters and downs his glass, eyes narrowing when a new one slides into place before he can say anything.

“Tell me about it,” the bartender gives Daichi a smile, sly and secretive and full of something that catches his breath a little.  Like he’s trying to steal it right out of his lungs.  Daichi’s eyes drift from the messy hair to the clean name tag -  Kuroo - and smiles back.

 

6\. Nishinoya Yuu

Story of My Life - One Direction

He was fire.  He was exuberance.  He was pure energy in motion.  He was confident.  Loud.  Brash.  Excitable.  And so much more.

Not everyone could handle that.  That was okay.  It just made the ones who stayed that much better.  It made romance that much sweeter.  It made friendships that much stronger.  He loved freely.

He was strong.  He was good-natured.  He was happiness, pure and simple.

It wasn’t always easy.  There were times he would clench his fingers into fists and draw blood from his palms.  Times he could only watch from the sidelines as things spiraled out of control.  But that just made victories so much sweeter.  It made life more interesting.

He could fill pages with words that described him.  But not everyone would be willing to read it.

That just made those who were that much braver and that much easier for him to love.

 

7\. Bokuto Koutarou

50 Ways to Say Goodbye - Train

If there was one thing Bokuto Koutarou was good at it was being enthusiastic.  About everything.  Including breakups.  He was the master of being okay after  a breakup.  Mostly because they were never anything too bad for him.  He was nice enough that no one was really ever upset with him.  Breakups were always mutual and usually because they had grown apart.

Except this time.  This time he was pissed.

There was so much wrong with the way this break up went down.  No call.  No note.  No anything.  Just a set of keys on his table and a severe lack of his - now ex’s - things in his apartment.

Not even a single explanation.

So he made some up.

Everyone listened to them the first time.  Half listened the second.  By the third time around they mostly nodded in the right places and went back to whatever they were doing because _of course your ex was eaten by a polar bear at the zoo, Bokuto._

 

8.  OiSuga

Take Me to Church - Hozier

The things he would do to that man if given the chance.  Tooru watches as Sugawara smiles and turns to the next person in line, eyes bright and shining in the florescent light of the library.  Tooru looks down to his table when Sugawara catches his eyes and slowly sneaks another long look.  Sugawara is leaning forward to speak to a young kid standing at the librarian’s desk and laughing quietly at whatever joke or story he is being told and Tooru sighs into his hand before running his fingers through his hair.

He was in deep.  Way too freaking deep considering he had barely had a chance to do anything other than observe the other man.  To see the way his hair glowed in the light, the way his collarbones peeked out under his button ups, the way he rolled his sleeves up in the summer and and the way his cheeks flushed, beauty mark dark against the pink, in the winter.

 

9\. KageTsukki

Let Her Go - Passenger

It was a long train ride between here and there, even longer when he could barely keep his eyes open as the dreary landscape passed by.  His eyes slowly drifted shut, no matter how hard he tried to keep them open, and he slipped into dreams.

Dreams didn’t do much to keep the longing at bay this time.  It had been okay at first.  When they were still rather wide eyed and stupid in terms of the whole being an adult thing.  When a four hour, or longer, trip didn’t seem like much of anything.  When there was always a phone call or a text message waiting.  When they still knew everything about each other.

So they had done the adult thing.  The responsible thing.  Because four hours one way once a month wasn’t something that could happen.  Not if they wanted to stay happy and sane.

But then the phone calls weren’t there.  The messages.  The dreams.  The sound of his voice through crappy speakers.

He woke up with a start as the train slowed and he eyed the platform warily, still unsure if this was a good idea.

But he trudged through the snow and knocked, fidgeting with his scarf while he waited, trying to tell himself that if Kei shut the door when he saw him it would actually be over.  Even if the dreams kept on he would quit.

The door opened and he met tired, surprised eyes behind those ridiculous black frames.  A moment later strong arms were wrapped around him and his name was whispered in his ear.

 

10\. YamaYachi

Brave - Sara Bareilles

Everyone stood frozen, mouths hanging open, as the voice echoed through the gym.  No one could remember having ever heard Yachi’s voice get that loud.  She took a deep wavering breath and stared at each and every one of them before turning on her heel and marching out of the now silent gym.  The boys all looked to each other, unsure of what to do, as the gym doors fell shut with a boom.

Tadashi met Tsukishima’s eyes and nodded towards the door.  Tsukishima sighed and turned to Kageyama and Hinata, pushing them towards the net with a growl.

He found Yachi outside the gym, sitting on the ground, leaning against the gym and staring up at the clouds.  Dry eyed but still quivering with frustration.  He dropped next to her without a word and looped his arm around her shoulder to pull her against his side.

“It needed to be said,” he says as he drops his head against the wall, eyes searching the clouds.  She nods.  She’s starting to calm down, shaking subsiding as she relaxes against his side.

“I know,” she mutters and buries her face in his neck, “it’s still scary though.”


End file.
